


A Mental Picture Of You

by hemmotoxicity



Series: My Youth Is Yours [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, hi hello here's a direct continuation of "you're living in a bubble"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmotoxicity/pseuds/hemmotoxicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't really think the candy hearts mattered all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mental Picture Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Good Life" by OneRepublic.

"What was that?"

 

Michael asks the moment Liam was out of earshot. He looked slightly disturbed, and Luke didn't have the slightest idea why.

 

"What was what?" the youngest of the three asks, the crease in his brow a testament to his confusion.

 

" _That_." Calum retorts rather unhelpfully, hands forming awkward gestures in the air in front of him. "That whole _thing_ with Liam just now."

 

"Yeah. How do you even _know_ him? He's in year ten. That's two batches ahead of us." Michael supplies.

 

Luke shrugs their questions off as if they weren't a big deal, because they weren't. He knew as much.

 

"What? He does this every February. And to answer your question, Mikey, he assists Mr. Harris with his Music classes sometimes, mine included."

 

"But the whole thing just sounded like — "

 

" — like a date." Michael states, frowning.

 

" _What?_ No." Luke's staring at the pair incredulously now, giggles tumbling out of his lips. "We're just friends. He's just nice, that's all. He's a good singer and he says my flower crowns are cute."

 

"Hey! _I'm_ a good singer and I call you cute all the time." Calum protests, eyes narrowing into slits.

 

"True. And I mean — how does this explain the candy hearts?" Michael pressed, leaning closer to Luke (the younger boy figured he was getting far too absorbed in the whole "interrogation" thing).

 

"Mikey, relax. Like I said, he's just being nice. It's pretty obvious that he's only got eyes for Veronica anyway." Luke states, laughter never leaving his eyes. "And Cal — I still like you better, okay?"

 

The brunet continues to eye him skeptically, so Luke heaves a sigh and digs around in the tiny bag of candy until he found what he was looking for.

 

Satisfied, he places it onto Calum's palm, flashing that smile he was apparently incapable of giving to anyone but the other.

 

"Please?" Luke asks, pointing to word printed across the pastel coloured sweet — _smile_.

 

His own grin spreads even wider when Calum does just that.


End file.
